The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Badges Project
The Badges Project is a first stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction It is a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the Building Pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki by making sure all pages are completed. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of '''The Badges Project. Once pages are completed they need to be moved to the next Project. See Procedures below. *Primary Contact- Associate Member in charge of the Badges Project is Wildecoyote talk Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Badges project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those whilst contributing to the Building Project may display the Badges Project Box (if they choose) by using Template on their Userpage. Place you name here to sign up to this Project User:Wildecoyote-- Procedures *Badge Pages should be listed below until they are ready to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] *The Badge page should have EVERY'' Badge item linked to it's own information page completed and passed to the ''''Images Project'''' *Please maintain standard format on all Badge pages. *Once completed all Badge pages should remain listed below Pages to be Checked for Completion until checked by the above Associate Member in charge of the Badges Project. *All Badge Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise in American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. *The Badges Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the article to the Pages to be Checked for Completion''list. Pages not listed in the ''Pages to be Checked for Completion section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove pages from the Pages to be Checked for Completion section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Pages Not Started All pages which have a link but not started yet should go here and are our first priority and hence should be done first. Once Started they should be moved to the '''List of Pages in Need of Work 1 Star Dinner Badge 2 Star Standard Inn Badge 3 Star Comfortable Inn Badge 4 Star First Class Inn Badge 5 Star Luxury Inn Badge Aussie Aussie Aussie Badge Busy Boom Town Badge Helpful Pioneer Large Claim Badge Shanty Town Badge Well Tended Claim Badge Helpful Pioneer List of Pages in need of work All pages that have been started and are still in need of work should be listed here. Badges main page Casual Clicker Badge Capricious Clicker Badge Crazy Clicker Badge Courageous Clicker Badge Frontier Family Badge Sufficient Spender Badge Super Spender Badge Sophisticated Spender Badge Stunning Spender Badge Varmint Vandal Badge Varmint Vanquisher Badge Varmint Vaporizer Badge Varmint Vigilante Badge Talented Teamwork Badge Thoughtful Teamwork Badge Thankful Teamwork Badge Terrific Teamwork Badge Rowdy Rancher Badge Responsible Rancher Badge Respectable Rancher Badge Radical Rancher Badge Easy Energy Badge Edible Energy Badge Enormous Energy Badge Expensive Energy Badge Controlled Consumption Badge Crazy Consumption Badge Costly Consumption Badge Concentrated Consumption Badge Dandy Decorator Badge Delightful Decorator Badge Detailed Decorator Badge Devoted Decorator Badge Cool Cultivator Badge Competent Cultivator Badge Clever Cultivator Badge Coordinated Cultivator Badge Excellent Employer Badge Engaging Employer Badge Exceptional Employer Badge Experienced Employer Badge Horseshoe Handler Badge Horseshoe Honcho Badge Horseshoe Hustler Badge Horseshoe Hero Badge Acute Accumulation Badge Adequate Accumulation Badge Ample Accumulation Badge Advanced Accumulation Badge Naive Neighbor Badge Noble Neighbor Badge Needy Neighbor Badge Noteworthy Neighbor Badge Able Repeater Badge Stubborn Repeater Badge Amazing Repeater Badge Illustrious Repeater Badge Patient Player Badge Proud Player Badge Passionate Player Badge Perfect Player Badge Resolute Pioneer Badge Clever Trader Badge Cunning Trader Badge Wily Trader Badge Ingenious Trader Badge Groundhog Menace Badge Groundhog Slayer Badge Groundhog Bane Badge Groundhog Conqueror Badge Decent Deliveries Badge Delightful Deliveries Badge Demanding Deliveries Badge Daunting Deliveries Badge Hopeless Romantic Badge Starry-Eyed Romantic Badge Accidental Veterinarian Badge Dedicated Veterinarian Badge Vigorous Veterinarian Badge Virtuoso Veterinarian Badge Flippant Florist Badge Fickle Florist Badge Funky Florist Badge Fab Florist Badge Grumpy Gardener Badge Gifted Gardener Badge Gallant Gardener Badge Glamorous Gardener Badge Apprentice Feeder Badge Journeyman Feeder Badge Master Feeder Badge Supreme Feeder Badge Apprentice Harvester Badge Journeyman Harvester Badge Master Harvester Badge Supreme Harvester Badge Coyote Tracker Badge Coyote Clobberer Badge Coyote Whisperer Badge Coyote Ugly Badge Nugget Nommer Badge Poultry Pecker Badge Rotisserie Rancher Badge Cutlet Connoisseur Badge Hearts Over Yellow Moons Badge Orange Stars in Clover Badge Horseshoes for Diamonds Badge Red Balloons and a Pot o' Gold Badge Private Eye Badge Super Sleuth Badge Incredible Investigator Badge Dashing Detective Badge Newsie Badge Cub Reporter Badge City Desk Editor Badge Publishing Giant Badge Helpful Donator Badge Generous Donator Badge Philanthropic Donator Badge Dapper Digger Badge Daffy Digger Badge Diligent Digger Badge Delirious Digger Badge Pony Racer Badge Run for the Money Badge Speed Demon Badge Eighty-Eight Miles an Hour?! Badge Pooped-out Pony Badge Feel the Burn Badge He's Goin' the Distance Badge Marathon Master Badge Pokey Pony Badge Cunning Colt Badge Fiery Filly Badge Spirit of the West Badge He's all...Hooves? Badge Grace and Poise Badge Jumping Jackalope Badge The Nimbleton 3000 Badge Head of the Class Badge Teachers Pet Badge Straight A Student Badge Best in Show Badge Busy Barfly Badge Bright-Eyed Barback Badge Bubbly Bartender Badge Bodacious Barkeep Badge Big Barn Hands Badge Big Barn Farmer Badge Big Barn Extraordinaire Badge Big Barn Hoarder Badge Poker Pioneer Badge Poker Practitioner Badge Poker Phenomenon Badge Poker Pro Badge Rodeo Rookie Badge Rodeo Wrangler Badge Rodeo Pro Badge Rodeo Hero Badge Household Vet Badge Livestock Vet Badge Wildlife Vet Badge Exotic Vet Badge Star Student Badge Shell Worker Badge Mortar Packer Badge Pyro Boss Badge Category:Userbox Category:Contribution Box Category:Contribution Project Category:Project Category:Users Pages to be Checked for Completion All pages which are really for approval to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be placed here. List of Pages Completed Work that has been completed and passed to [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be listed here so we know what has passed this stage of our Improvement policy. (Alphabetically please) Category:Userbox Category:Contribution Box Category:Contribution Project Category:Project Category:Users